El Nuevo Inazuma Eleven!
by Pauli.bubbles
Summary: Han pasado 2 años después que endo mamoru gano el futbol frontier international . Pero ahora vendra nuevos personajes, nuevas tecnicas y nuevos rivales


Capítulo 1

Han pasado 2 años después que inazuma japan ganó el torneo FFI (Futbol Frontier International). Después de eso la secundaria Raimon haya pasado por muchas aventuras descubriendo nuevos rivales de muchos países y conociendo nuevos amigos con el fin se hicieron mucho más fuertes hasta llegar que son capaces de conseguir que el futbol no solo es competencia si no es el significado entre los lazos de la amistad y el trabajo en equipo. Pero en esta historia conocerán el nuevo inazuma japan

Tokio, Japan

Era una mañana reluciente el sol salía con un destello de luz que salía desde las cortinas de una habitación. En el mismo cuarto se veía una niña dormida en la cama con su almohada estaba dormida que no sintió que desde la manilla de la puerta se abría despacio como un fantasma para asustar a su presa con una voz grito

-¡ Vamos a levantarse que vas a llegar tarde la final del partido!- dijo una mujer joven de pelo corto de color café ni muy oscuro ni muy claro, de piel blanca y ojos de color café claro

\- ¿Qué? ¡Partido! A ya voy!- grita la dueña de la habitación de un sobresalto ve a su madre con una sonrisa en su cara le jugo una broma muy pesada, creyendo que era realidad su madre se ríe con mucha alegría

\- jajajajaa, sabía que si hubiera dicho esto te levantarías rápidamente. Vamos levántate y toma el desayuno tu abuela te mando algo desde Chile- dice a su hija al ver ella sus ojos se iluminaron rápidamente con un gran salto sale de su cama sin percatar que había un balón de futbol que se había caído tras saltar corre hacia la escalera rápidamente y se cae accidentalmente con el balón se escucha un trueno en la casa. La madre sale corriendo hacia la escalera si estaba viva o le ha pasado algo

\- Oh por dios! ¿Estás bien?- pregunta viendo a su hija en la escalera pero entre las manos tenía la pelota de futbol

\- si eso creo, jejeje- le responde con naturalidad. Se levanta después de recibir todo el golpe se fue al comedor se veía el desayuno al estilo japonés con el bol de arroz, sopa de miso y pescado era algo nuevo para ella ya que se trasladaron a Japón por el trabajo de su madre y se tuvo que despedir de su familia y sus amigos de la escuela al recordar eso se pone triste ya que en su escuela tenía un equipo de futbol femenino donde ganó el campeonato de chile a través de región a región. Pone sus manos en sus cachetes y se golpea 2 veces tratando de olvidar toda su tristeza y ver que tenía que ver el lado positivo y conocer nuevos compañeros.

-¿Estas bien hija?- pregunta su madre con preocupación por los cambios. –No, no, no – responde de inmediato. Se sienta en la silla y se come todo lo que dio su madre

\- ¡Muchas gracias por la comida! Estaba todo delicioso después de todo es tu primera vez cocinando esto mama- dice a su madre. De ahí ve el paquete grande lo abre con cuidado y de la caja saca un cuaderno de color naranjo era viejo con letras grandes no lo podía entender dejo el cuaderno en la mesa. Vuelve a la caja y recoge unos guantas de arquero eran de color blanca y negras. De ahí saco 1 carta era de su abuela lo mando desde Chile su pueblo natal lo abre con cuidado y decía esto

Querida Paula:

Sé que todo lo que estás pasando es nuevo para ti, pero no tienes que estar triste. Vas a conseguir cosas magnificas si llegas a Japón espero que te guste estos guantes para futbol especialmente para ti además te doy mi cuaderno que tienes hay es mi regalo de cumpleaños adelantado encontraras habilidades que podrás compartir con tus amigas y amigos para allá. Nos vemos en unos meses mas ¡!

Tú puedes derrotar a los mejores jugadores! Mi pequeña luz (hikari)

Al ver la carta mis ojos se sorprendieron mi abuela tenía un cuaderno de técnicas especiales acaso cuando era joven ¿también le gustaba el futbol? Tanto como yo, se hiso muchas preguntas en su cabeza que preguntaría cuando llegaría a Japón. Agarro el cuaderno de color naranjo tenía un poco de polvo que no se podía ver claramente las letras estaban en japonés podía entender un poco japonés abrió con cuidado pero por su sorpresa había muchos garabatos que no se podía entender y abajo decía las técnicas en español y japonés.

-Q-q-q-q que es esto! son muchos garabato que no puedo entender!- responde sorprendida y alegría a la vez- Mama! Mira mira mira mira lo que me mando la abuela- dice con unos ojos brillosos

\- Vaya parece que te dio el cuaderno de tu abuela- le quita el cuaderno a Paula y lo mira con cuidado ya que era viejo-

\- Tu ya sabias de este cuaderno, mama- le dice a su madre

-Hija mía este cuaderno era el tesoro de tu abuela cuando era joven ella era igual que tú tenía una alegría que podía transmitir a los jugadores y con este cuaderno creo habilidades magnificas que gano con su grupo de futbol en Japón era especializado en mujeres, Después de eso tu abuela conocía a un hombre que le gustaba el futbol y juntos con muchas ideas crearon muchas habilidades que su grupo de el llego la final pero de ahí le sucedió un accidente automovilístico y no apareció nunca más, tu abuela triste dejo de jugar futbol..

Después de que mi mama me conto las historia mi boca no decía nada, sorprendida ya que mi abuela jugaba futbol le gustaba tanto como yo tome el cuaderno de mis manos y comencé a hojearlo en la parte de atrás había una hoja con garabatos extraños pero podía entenderlo un poco. En la hoja había una persona de atrás de la persona había una sombra que rodeaba a la persona debajo de la persona había unas letras grandes que decía "keshin" veo la otra parte de la hoja pero estaba rasgada como si alguien la saco a propósito solo se veía en los bordes un lápiz de color negro...

-Muy bien, Paula recuerda que tienes que ir al instituto Raimon de ahí tienes que conocer si te gusta o podemos cambiar de instituto- dice mi madre

\- Esta bien primero me cambiare y voy a conocer el lugar ya que necesito conocer es nuevo esto para mí- dice con una sonrisa en su cara

Se va rápidamente a la habitación se cambia y se pone un chaleco de color rojo y unos pantalones azules busca sus zapatillas favoritas donde juega con ella al futbol Salí rápidamente de mi habitación y me fui corriendo de la casa

ya me voy!- le dije a mi madre

Te mucho cuidado!- me dice mi madre

Me fui corriendo había muchas calles que no conocía e iba a cada lado tenía que ir al instituto Raimon pero mi problema era ¿Dónde quedaba el instituto Raimon? Se me olvido preguntarle a mi madre donde queda. Pensé en ir a preguntar en un lugar lo primero que se me ocurrió al frente de mi había un restaurante. Abrí la puerta deslizando creo que tenía muchas puertas diferentes la que yo conozco veo un señor viejo no tenía más de 50 o 60 años usaba lentes y una barba era color blanco y usaba un pañuelo de color morado en su cabeza, estaba cocinando al observar al señor me miro y con sus manos me saluda

¿Qué vas ordenar pequeña?- me dice el viejo

Me decía el viejo en idioma japonés no lo podía entender, Paula podía entender pero poco a sí que con las manos improviso

No, no, no- dice Paula. Con las manos dije yo, conocer, instituto Raimon , buscar

Esto es difícil lo que pensé- dice con una cara decepcionada

Al ¿Instituto Raimon?- me dice el señor del restaurante

¿Qué?, ¿entiende mi idioma?- pregunto con una alegría en mi cara

Si, cuando era joven conocí muchos idiomas que yo mismo no conocí, con el tiempo aprendí algunos idiomas como el español e inglés- me dice alegremente el señor

Guau, increíble. Un momento yo lo conozco pero no sé dónde- pongo la mano en mi barbilla recordando la cara del viejo y al ver unos cuadros pegados en la pared había una foto de él y un equipo rodeado con un trofeo en sus manos al ver la fotografía mis ojos se abrieron

U-U-Usted era el entrenador de Raimon. ganaron el Futbol frontier (FF) y con su ayuda el equipo se hicieron más fuertes y con la ayuda del entrenador Kudo ganaron el Futbol Frontier International- lo apunto con mi dedo sorprendida

Guau no creí que una persona desconocida me conociera, ese soy yo me llamo Hibiki Seigou y soy el entrenador de Raimon- con una sonrisa le da a la niña

Oh es verdad quieres saber dónde está el instituto Raimon. Tienes que caminar derecho y a la izquierda encontraras el instituto con un relámpago gigante de color amarillo- me dice Hibiki

Muchas Gracias! La próxima vez visitare su restaurante y comeré su comida!- le respondo formalmente como lo hacen su cultura y me voy rápidamente

Oe oe oe ¿oye cómo te llamas?- pregunta Hibiki pero era tarde Paula ya se fue

No cabe duda que esa niña sabe algo de futbol pero siento que la conozco de alguna parte, pero es de otro país tendré que pensar donde la conozco- dice con una pregunta en su cabeza el entrenador de Raimon

Paula corre hasta que sus fuerzas se agotaron fue donde Hibiki le dijo derecho e ir a la izquierda y encontrare el instituto Raimon… Caminos unos minutos y veo un instituto grande y de color azul de ahí veo un gran relámpago en el centro del instituto.

Ya llegue… El instituto Raimon- dijo con unos de emoción. Dio unos pasos hasta entrar al instituto es mucho más grande de lo que pensé. Entro al instituto creyendo si podría encontrar algo lo primero que vio fue una cancha gigante, era para futbol a la derecha había una especie de casa era pequeña se veía viejo y con polvo así que con curiosidad fue para allá. Al acercarse se veía un pedazo de madera al lado de la puerta sin mucha importancia abrió la puerta no había nadie vio a su alrededor y vio que era una especie de garaje había pelotas de futbol una mesa y un pizarrón que estaba marcado con muchas letras a mi derecha veo que había una mesa con 2 trofeos y fotografías tomo la primera fotografía había muchos jugadores y estaba el entrenador Hibiki era la misma fotografía que vio en el restaurante el mismo trofeo dejo la fotografía y agarro la otra foto esa vez el equipo era más grande sus vestimentas eran diferente una polera de color azul con blanca y para abajo era azul con zapatillas del mismo color excepto el chico que tenía sosteniendo el trofeo con una cara sonriente su pelo era castaño ,ojos café y una cinta anaranjada alrededor de su frente su ropa era una polera con mangas de color amarillo y azul para debajo de color azul con zapatos negros con azul

Él es….- dice Paula pero no termino diciendo la frase ya que escucho como alguien abría la puerta

Oh no llegare tarde! Si no llego a tiempo el entrenador Kudo me hará algo malo lo presiento en la sangre- dice una mujer tenía pelo corto y negro lleva un clip rosa izquierdo en la cabeza y ojos marrones esta vestida un buzo de color naranja en las manga de color blanco al verme me dice

¿Quién eres?- pregunta con duda

Yo, yo, yo no soy espía! Lo juro!- digo rápidamente a la chica que tenía el uniforme pero me ve una cara que no entendía es cierto ellos no entienden mi idioma así que le dije otra vez

¿Yo, no, ser espía tu entender a mí?- improviso con mis manos la chica se ríe de mi parece que entendió lo que yo dije

Claro que te entiendo, pero se ve que hablas un poco japonés- me dice con alegría la chica

Mi nombre es Aki Kino y soy ayudante del equipo de Raimon- saca su mano para que yo le de la mano cojo mi mano derecha y se la doy

Y, dime ¿qué haces aquí? Te perdiste- dice aoi mirándome todavía tenía la fotografía en mis manos

Más o menos solo me dio curiosidad por aquí jejeje- respondo hablando japonés

¿Oye quieres conocer al equipo de Raimon?- me dice con naturalidad respondo que si deje la fotografía en su lugar y me fui con Aki me hablo que eran un grupo fuerte y súper buena onda Al llegar al campo estaban todo el equipo de Raimon con su uniforme normal

Ven conmigo- dice Aki me toma el brazo para bajar las escaleras de ahí saluda a todos con una alegría habían 3 mujeres 2 de ellas estaban vestida igual que Aki uno tenía el uniforme de color rosa completo y la otra de color verde y la última no llevaba el uniforme tenía el pelo morado ojos azules llevaba una camisa con poleron y una falda

Ya llegue!- dice a todos

Llegas tarde Aki el entrenador casi se enoja- dice una mujer de pelo azul claro ojos de color plomo y llevaba unos lentes arriba de su pelo

Menos mal- dice con preocupación la chica de pelo morado

Casi nos mata del susto- dice una chica de pelo castaño era largo y ondulado y ojos del mismo color

Lo siento, Lo siento cierto! Quiero conocer a una persona que la vi en el camino- dice Aoi al verme las chicas se presentaron

Mucho gusto me llamo Natsumi Raimon- dice la chica de pelo ondulado

Mucho gusto me llamo Haruna Otonashi y soy ayudante del equipo de Raimon- dice la chica que tenía los lentes de color rojo

Yo me llamo Kudou Fuyuka ayudante e hija del entrenador de Raimon- dice la chica de pelo morado

Mucho gusto en conocer a ustedes- responde con una reverencia una forma de respeto

Y dime ¿cómo te llamas?- dice Natzumi con curiosidad

Pues yo me llamo…-Dije con nervios

Me llamo Paula Hikari Marin un gusto de conocerlas- le digo mi nombre con una sonrisa en mi labios

¿Paula? Nunca he escuchado ese nombre- dice Natsumi y las demás

Es que soy de otro país provengo de Chile- dije con naturalidad

Yo te vi en un lugar ¿pero dónde?- dice Haruka con duda

Me pueden decir Hikari para que sea más fácil- dije con una gota en mi cabeza al ver la cancha veo muchos hombres jugando futbol de hay reconozco a mucha gente por ver la televisión del partido en la final de la (FFI) además de la fotografía

Parece que los chicos están entusiasmados hoy día- dice una voz atrás de mi

Entrenador! Si los chicos están muy felices después de todo ganaron en el futbol frontier y además el international- Dice Aki

Y ella ¿quien es?- pregunta con una curiosidad

La conocí mientras iba donde sacar unas cosas en el garaje se llama Paula Hikari Marin y es de chile- dice Aki me mira con mucha curiosidad solo hago una reverencia

Un gusto- dije nerviosa el no dijo nada solo miraba a los chicos

¡! Someoka! Un poco más rápido- gritaba el entrenador

Miraba a Someoka tenía el balón y se la tira dando al pace a Goenji el chico con agilidad recibió el balón perfectamente solamente tenía que ir a la portería y hacer el gol pero concentrado estaba rodeado por Kazemaru, Kageno y Handa tiro el balón por arriba y hace su técnica

Tornado de fuego V2- decía girando y tirando el balón con todas sus fuerzas

¡No lo haras!- Grito Kabeyama

¡El Muro!- dijo Kabeyama detrás salio un muro en forma de rocas logrando que la técnica de Goenji fracasara tomo el balón con sus pies y le dio un pace a kazemaru

¡Esta vez no fallaremos!- dice kazemaru avanzando hacia la portería. Lanzo la pelota hacia la portería pero en ella estaba endo sonriente

¡Vamos Kazemaru!- Dijo sonriente

¡Mano Fantasma!- dijo endo llegando hasta su mano terminando la palma de su mano haciendo que fallara

¡Guau! Pude ver las famosas técnicas delante de mis ojos esto es mejor que verlos en la televisión- dije sonriente el entrenador me mira observatoriamente y sigue mirando el partido

¡Vaya se me hace tarde! Un gusto conocerlas a ustedes Adios!- dije saliendo de hay

Espera! Una pregunta ¿estaras en el instituto Raimon?- pregunta Aki pero Paula ya había ido

Esa niña…. Haruka quiero que busques información de esa niña me parece algo familiar en ella pero no sé dónde- dice el entrenador a Haruka sorprendiéndola

Si! Entrenador- dice rápidamente y sale a buscar su computadora


End file.
